ONESHOT: O último sussurro
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Estaria disposto a dar sua vida para conseguir o que mais almeja?  /sou péssima com sinopses '  AAH, é Universo Alternativo.


"A inveja é tão vil e vergonhosa que ninguém se atreve a confessá-la.", bom, creio que Edward discorda de Ramón Cajal. Além de confessar, submeteu-se a uma vida com um único objetivo, ser _o_ invejado. Se pensar bem, inveja não é algo ruim, é através dela que muitas vezes conseguimos alcançar algo.

E você? O que estaria disposto a fazer para conseguir o que mais almeja?

* * *

**C**apítulo **Ú**nico. ~

— Não é errado você invejar o seu irmão mais novo. – sussurrei em sua mente.

"Você de novo?" – pensou.

Ah, seus pensamentos me maravilham. E apenas é um garoto de dez anos.

— Como posso ir se não me deixas? Quanto tempo mais irá continuar neste jogo?

"Não há jogo!" – disse confiante. Não havia medo, nunca houve.

Sempre me deixando tão orgulhosa.

"Posso conseguir por conta própria. Não preciso de um demônio." – seu tom sempre estável. Um ótimo ator, entretanto, esquece-se que eu posso entrar em sua mente, ver nitidamente sua alma.

Ele me quer, mas nunca dirá.

Às vezes é necessário passar por cima do orgulho para se conseguir algo maior, mais valioso.

— Já disse que não sou um demônio! Não ouse me comparar novamente a essa criatura inferior, pelo menos é o que são neste mundo desprezível. Você sabe, sou mais influente. Em terra onde houver apego à materialidade das coisas, notadamente em seu significado, naquilo que o objeto de desejo simboliza em termos de bem-estar e status, aí estou.

"Descreveu o nosso mundo. Quer dizer, o mundo dos humanos, o qual você não pertence."

— Mas faço parte. E como! - falei com satisfação.

"Diga de uma vez que me quer. Que me deseja!" – sem medo de usar autoridade.

Materializei-me ao lado da cama, onde ele estava deitado de lado, olhando fixamente pelo vidro da janela do seu quarto. Não havia muita luminosidade no cômodo. Mas ela não se importa, na verdade, até gosta.

— Eu te quero. – dessa vez não sussurrei em sua mente. — Eu te desejo! – e sim, próximo ao seu ouvido. — Tanto quanto você a mim.

"O que você quer?" – não se mexeu. Mantinha-se concentrado. Parece não ter curiosidade de ver minha real aparência.

— Irei lhe ajudar a conseguir tudo que almeja. Primeiramente, será reconhecido pelos seus pais e por todos ao seu redor.

O ódio que sente por invejar seu irmão mais novo por conseguir toda a atenção dos pais é tão puro que de longe, chamou minha atenção. Minha vontade de fazer este sentimento evoluir e, depois de muitas décadas, saboreá-lo, me agradava.

— Seu nome será reconhecido, temido, idolatrado! – senti como esta ideia o agradava. — E principalmente, será invejado! Quando este momento chegar, nossa jornada juntos terminará. Você não precisará se preocupar com uma mulher que aguente ser deixada de lado enquanto você consegue o que quer. Não importa o que fizer, ela estará sempre ao seu lado. Será a única em quem poderá confiar.

Parei por um segundo para sentir o sentimento de satisfação que emanava de seu pequeno corpo de carne e ossos. Que ser humano adorável.

Um pequeno mortal que está cansado de sentir inveja e agora quer ser o invejado! Afinal, o termômetro do sucesso é a inveja dos descontentes.

— Todos acharão que você tem tudo. Poder, dinheiro, aparência, mulher. Tudo que os humanos desejam. Em troca, irei desfrutar da possível melhor refeição da minha vida, e, mais sentimentos invejosos serão criados. Os outros seis me invejarão. Deixarei a Ira possessa, até mesmo a Preguiça. Todos os seis!

Este pensamento me deixa completamente maravilhada. Se apenas a ideia causa este efeito, imagine quando se tornar real!

— De acordo?

— Sim! – pronunciou com firmeza.

Eu sumi no momento em que se sentou. Pelo menos, da sua vista.

**Vinte e um anos depois.**

— Parabéns pela conquista. Mais um grande feito! Sou tão sortuda por ter você ao meu lado. – tentei beijar sua bochecha, mas fui empurrada ao chegar perto.

— Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalhe! – curto e grosso como sempre.

— Desculpe. Você está certo. Foi empolgação de momento, já passou. – sorri.

— Não diga isso, Bella! – o "braço direito" de Edward disse.

— Tudo bem, Alec. – prendi meus longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo. — Afinal, hoje foi uma grande noite para Edward. Com este feito, seu nome nunca será esquecido.

Aquela criança tornou-se um homem divino. Corpo escultural, cabelos claros lisos e sedosos, olhar penetrante de uma linda cor âmbar.

— Você não precisa sempre defendê-lo. Preciso repetir, cuidado para não perdê-la, Edward. – bateu de leve no ombro direito do chefe.

Ele se afastou de Alec e foi em direção da porta.

— Essa não é uma possibilidade. – sorriu sarcasticamente, mas só eu notei este detalhe.

Qualquer outra pessoa diria que este foi um sorriso genuíno, mas eu o conheço bem demais para cometer tal erro.

— Agora, nos deixe a sós. – abriu a porta.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vejo que vão comemorar.

Admira e odeia Edward ao mesmo tempo. Uma alma tão fácil de se entender.

— Boa noite, Bella. – beijou minha mão e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. Estava querendo passar certeza de algo. Tolo, como se eu não soubesse.

Admira Edward por tudo que conseguiu com tão pouca idade, mas o odeia com veemência por me ter. Deseja-me loucamente, ou melhor, deseja este corpo cheio de curvas nos lugares certos. Costumo ser sua fantasia na grande parte das noites.

— Boa noite, Alec. – sorri de canto.

Ops... Correspondi um pouco suas ideias "sem querer".

— Alec! – o tom firme de Edward o fez soltar a minha mão.

— Sei que você terá uma boa noite. – bateu de leve mais uma vez no ombro de Edward. Isso não o agradou.

Tão lindo ver como ele, um humano, tem nojo de outros humanos.

Finalmente Alec partiu. Edward fechou a porta em seguida.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você dá corda para outros que a desejam! – não havia saído do lugar.

— Ciúmes, meu amor? – cheguei perto, para ajeitar-lhe a gravata.

— Sabe que tem que transparecer que me ama. Que me deseja profundamente. Homens e mulheres têm que me invejar por ter uma mulher tão linda, inteligente e engraçada. – arrastava os dedos pelo meu rosto. — Com traços finos e aparência frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo, aparentar ser o completo oposto na cama. – fechou sua mão em volta do meu pescoço.

— Depois da conquista de hoje à noite, ninguém dará atenção a mim. Os livros de historias apenas falaram de você. De mim, citarão apenas "Casado com uma linda jovem. Conheceram-se na faculdade onde iniciaram um romance que durou o restante das suas vidas.".

Fez uma leve pressão em volta do meu pescoço e continuava a fitar-me com superioridade.

— "Nunca alguém tão jovem deu inicio a uma fortuna do zero, onde com o passar dos anos, apenas fez com que o negocio se tornasse cada vez mais rentável. Dono de bilhões, morreu aos trinta e um anos em seu escritório com sua esposa. De fato, nunca foi comprovado se fora suicídio mutuo, ou assassinato.", gostou?

Tirou sua mão em volta do meu pescoço.

Apenas nós sabíamos a verdade. Ele planejou a morte da família quando fez dezoito anos. Usou tudo que o pai havia deixado para abrir o próprio negócio. Queria se livrar daqueles que o atrasava. E era necessário seu irmão, o pequeno Emmett, morrer para que não precisasse dividir a herança.

— Nem um pouco. Mas ainda bem que não é você que escreve as biografias. – afastou-se e foi em direção da enorme janela de vidro.

Estávamos na sua principal empresa, no último andar. Da para se ver a cidade toda.

— Ainda bem que você deixou um livro pronto não é? Também será reconhecido como o autor do livro mais vendido de todos os tempos. Detalhe, a venda foi após a sua trágica _morte_! – sussurrei a ultima palavra em seu ouvido.

— Fazia tempo que você não sussurrava para mim. – virou-se, encontrando o meu olhar.

— Sendo nostálgico nos últimos momentos de sua vida? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

Eu estava em puro êxtase. Depois de anos, finalmente iria desfrutar da minha maravilhosa refeição. E na sua consciência, há várias mortes, o que é um tempero especial.

— É o fim de uma era. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

Envolveu minha cintura com seus braços fortes.

— Não diria que trinta e um anos é uma era. Não se esqueça que o seu tempo, não equivale ao meu. – tirei sua gravata.

— Em nenhum momento me esqueci das nossas diferenças.

— Inveja-me por isso? Por ter tempo, liberdade de fazer o que eu bem queira? – desabotoei os botões de sua camisa e a tirei.

— Sim. – e pela primeira vez, ele sussurrou para mim.

Senti um arrepio. Não consigo esperar mais.

Cravei meus dentes na pele tentadora dele, sugando em grandes quantidades aquele líquido escarlate e delicioso, que me levava ao delírio. Ele não reagiu como os outros! Não houve gritos de dor. No momento em que mordia outros humanos, eles ficavam extremamente excitados e eu não gosto disso. Mas ouvir os gritos de agonia, não passava de uma deliciosa melodia.

Mordi com força, muita força, os dois lados do seu pescoço. Subi até a boca e mordi-a também. O sangue escorria como um rio escarlate pronto para matar minha cede, então continuei lambendo toda aquela dádiva, porém, a falta dos gritos de pura dor estava me deixando irritada.

Mordisquei seus lábios e cravei minhas unhas em suas costas - somente eu o mantinha vivo. O humano apertava o meu braço, mas não produzia som algum, apenas alguns suspiros pesados. Ele olhava para o seu sangue que gotejava pelo chão.

Já não conseguia mais controlar o seu próprio corpo, muito menos sua mente, eu drenava a sua energia vital e deixava-o fraco. Ele agora está todo entregue a mim, de corpo e alma. Apesar da falta de melodia, eu me sentia bem. Muito bem!

O joguei no chão e subi sob seu corpo.

— Por que não grita? – perguntei com os lábios manchados de sangue, seu sangue.

— Não vou te dar este último prazer. – mortal estranho. Tão fraco e mesmo assim, continua com a mesma personalidade. A mesma que me seduziu tanto há vários anos atrás.

Sem medo, hesitação alguma.

Voltei a beber de seu delicioso sangue, usando o meu corpo para mantê-lo no chão. Se bem que, ele não lutaria contra mesmo.

— Você será meu, Edward Cullen. – arrastei meu rosto ao dele.

— Sou seu desde o meu nascimento. Só fui ter consciência de tal fato quando resolveu se manifestar. – apesar de sua vida estar terminando, seus olhos continuam penetrantes.

Já consigo sentir a inveja dos outros Pecados sobre mim. Sim, fiz questão de deixá-los sentir uma provinha do gosto que estou sentindo.

Suguei uma última vez seu precioso sangue e levei minha boca até a daquele humano e prensei nossos lábios, fazendo com que ele provasse do próprio sangue, e do meu veneno. Ele se debateu desesperadamente, e quando o soltei, dei-lhe um soco no rosto - naquele lindo rostinho -, e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

— Você viveu toda sua vida mortal para mim, a Inveja, mas não será esquecido. Sempre me lembrarei como a melhor refeição da minha vida e duvido que alguém o supere. Meu, Edward. – sussurrei pela última vez.

— Nunca... Superado. – pronunciou em um tom inaudível para humanos.

E assim, vi a vida sumindo de seus olhos. Vi o fim, da sua alma pura e realizada.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**Uma Bella bem diferente da orginal, eu sei. **

**Na verdade, todos os personagens são bem diferente dos orginais. Emmett virou o pequeno irmão de Edward :3' Apesar dele de fato ser o irmão mais novo. Enfim, se tiverem gostado da one e não estiverem a fim de deixar um cometário então entrem na minha comu (ou caso queiram conhecer mais estórias de minha autoria), me deixariam igualmente feliz :)'**

http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130

(não esqueçam de tirar os "*")

**Obrigada por terem lido até aqui DD:'**


End file.
